bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Bouncing Cobwebs
Bouncing Cobwebs is the twenty-fourth episode of the second season. Plot It has been snowing all day but now the last of the snowflakes are falling. When the last snowflake falls, Weed calls Bill and Ben to say it has stopped snowing. The flowerpot men jump out of their flowerpots and into a snowdrift, but they also get stuck. Scamper arrives and pulls Bill and Ben out of the snowdrift. All the commotion makes Slowcoach come out of his house and Bill tells him that he and Ben are slipping all over the place. Slowcoach thinks Bill and Ben are not using their feet properly so he shows them how he moves about on the snow. Bill says he and Ben haven't got shells like Slowcoach so he suggests they make a sledge and shows them a picture of one in a book. Bill and Ben slide very carefully over to the shed because that's where the things that they'll need to make a sledge are, but as the shed door is locked, Bill says they'd better make their sledge at the old dog kennel so they go there. In no time at all, Bill and Ben have made their sledge and now it is time to try sliding on it. The sledge slides perfectly over the snow so now Bill and Ben can slide wherever they want. Bill and Ben pull their sledge up to the top of the snow slide they have made and slide all the way down. Bill and Ben slide to the cellar door and crash into a snowdrift. Some snow falls into the cellar and Whimsy comes out looking relived, Ben wonders why she tells him that the snow has trapped her in the cellar and she has been making lots of cobwebs to keep warm. Bill and Ben notice a plank of wood on top of a flowerpot, it looks like a little slope so they ask Whimsy if she'd like to watch them slide down, but she has to keep warm so she scuttles away. Bill and Ben slide down the slope but when they come to the bottom, they hit a flowerpot which rolls into a garden spade. The spade lands on the other end of the slope sending Bill and Ben flying into the cellar, they slide down the cellar slide but instead of landing on the floor like they usually do, they find themselves bouncing off lots of cobwebs. It has been great fun bouncing on Whimsy's cobwebs, but while Bill and Ben were in the cellar, the day has already begun to get dark and cold, so Bill pulls the sledge out of the snowdrift and he and Ben go to find somewhere warm for themselves. Bill and Ben notice the warm glow coming from the greenhouse and go to ask Ketchup if they can come inside from the cold. Ketchup is more than happy to let Bill and Ben shelter in the greenhouse and it's not just them wanting to come out of the cold, Scamper, Boo and Tad are all huddled round a lantern which is making a lovely warm glow. Whimsy also arrives to join everyone and they all make themselves at home. Soon night falls, it is even colder and the moon and stars have come out. At the end of the garden, Pry notices one of Whimsy's cobwebs shining in the moonlight and pecks it. When Pry pecks the cobweb, it makes a magical musical sound and she begins to play a tune. Bill, Ben, Scamper, Whimsy, Boo and Tad are all fast asleep until they hear Pry's magical tune, they think it's beautiful so they follow the sound of the music all the way to the end of the garden. Pry tells everyone she has been making the music on Whimsy's frozen cobwebs, then Bill and Ben remember how brilliant they are at bouncing off Whimsy's cobwebs and they dash off to collect the things they need so they can show everyone. Bill wants to practice bouncing off the cobwebs again so he can show off by bouncing better than Ben, and with that he slides down the cellar slide and bounces off a few cobwebs, but then bounces back up the cellar slide and lands in a snowdrift. After his fall, Bill decides to let Ben show off after all. Soon everyone is ready to watch Bill and Ben's bouncing. Ben is on one end of the see-saw and Bill jumps on the other end sending Ben into the air, but instead of bouncing off the cobweb, he falls right through it as it is frozen. After the little mishap, Pry decides they can all play music again so they all go to the fence and Ben slips on the ice. Bill and Ben decide to some skating and while they do that, Pry starts playing music on another frozen cobweb. Everyone agrees that the skating and music is such a good ice show. Slowcoach arrives wearing his nightcap wondering what the noise is as he has been woken up so Scamper tells him about the ice show. Bill, Ben, Scamper, Whimsy, Boo and Tad all start skating together and Bill and Ben make Slowcoach join in, he isn't sure at first, but then thinks it's rather fun. Just then everyone loses control and crashes straight Slowcoach's doorway hurting themselves. Whoops appears from the compost bin wondering what's happening so Weed tells him everyone they've been playing on the ice and now they've given themselves headaches. Whoops suggests the very thing for a headache - everyone must go home and get a good night's sleep and everyone agrees. Bill and Ben are very tired, but after all their bouncing and sledging, they find it hard to get to sleep - until Whimsy and Pry play them a soothing lullaby. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Thistle (does not speak) * Whimsy * Ketchup * Scamper * Boo * Pry * Whoops * Tad Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (not seen inside) * Slowcoach's House (not seen inside) * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (not seen inside) * The Cellar * The End of the Garden * The Greenhouse Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Boo and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed, Thistle, Whimsy, Scamper and Pry Trivia * This is the cellar's last appearance, and it's also the first time we see it in wintertime and nighttime. Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen